


Life Altering Decision

by Lady_Red8



Series: Life as an Mated Omega [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Jensen, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sex Scenes & Language, Knotting, M/M, Non Consent Sexual Activity, Omega Jared, Top Jensen, Unwanted Mating, claiming bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red8/pseuds/Lady_Red8
Summary: Alpha Jensen is enjoying the benefits of being mated, however, not the responsibility of mating while Omega Jared is struggling to find a way to deal with a new normal for his life.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padelecki
Series: Life as an Mated Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction story will be part of a series. Based off no one in reality.

Jared POV

It has been several years, since that fateful day in physics class when my life had changed, Jared had thought while he was cooking dinner for him and his family. During that time he had to get to know his new mate, find out who he was going to be in this new relationship, discover what his Alpha needs and wants and make those accommodations even whilst he did not want to otherwise. It only took one time of Jared disobedience to know his alpha would not tolerate such disrespect, he remembers that day quite vividly, the argument was bad, the beating was even worse. A lot has changed since he was unmated, and one was that he forbidden to further his education, point in fact, Jensen himself, cancelled all his classes and arranged for any tuition/fees to be refunded back to him. He had to quit his part-time job, and was given a personal allowance and separate funds to spend for the family, had to ask permission to leave the house and needed permission prior to go to any and all outside activities that would take him away from the home, “as you can tell I did not like that very much”.

It was like any other day; Jensen had an insatiable appetite for sex, as Jared was waking up feeling fingers thrusting in and out of his bottom. He had thought to himself, I had just gave you some last night, WTF!, just in the same moment, Jensen flipped him on his side, lifted his left leg and roughly entered his dick with a hard thrust, holding a second, until he started pushing his dick in and out in rapid thrusts, that was shaking the entire bed. Jared was enjoying feeling full and the sensation from his prostate, when Jensen was hitting with the head of his dick. Loud moans escaping Jared mouth and sweat dripping from his face, large amount of slick dripping from his ass, making loud popping noise every time Jensen makes connection with his bottom. 

Jensen roughly grabbed Jared by the hair pulling him back for a kiss, whispering, “this ass is mine, remember that”-at the same time his thrusts are becoming more erratic, possessive, and deeper making Jared moan louder and louder, effectively losing his voice. Jensen was marking him all over his neck, back, and matched his strokes with a smack on his butt, and then he had flipped Jared on his back and placed both his legs on his shoulders. Jensen grabbed Jared dick and started rubbing his entire length while simultaneously thrusting in and out of Jared. Jared found his voice again, and “asked are you almost done-I have to get the kids ready for school?” Jensen had laughed and said “Not too much longer, sweetheart”: that was 1 ½ hours ago and two knotting sessions.

Jared checked the time, his ass throbbing, kids will still make it on schedule; Jensen-“that asshole” broke my sleep so that he could bust a nut. He went and took a shower, woke up both pups, got them dressed then prepared breakfast and lunch for them. As he was driving back from taking the pups to school, he had stopped at school himself to pick up some assignments that was not able to be emailed or downloaded online, so his normal ½ hour trip took 45 minutes. He got nervous when he had saw Jensen car in the driveway, he was gone, when he had left, that is why he had chosen this day to go to his online school to pick up his materials. He collected his thoughts, took a deep breath, and placed the materials underneath the seat so that he could retrieve them later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being mated in the eyes of the Alpha...

Jensen POV 

After he had mated and claimed Jared, one of the first task he had needed to do to ensure this was a successful relationship, was to set up some rules and regulations for his “Omega”. He was dumbfounded, how his wolf could have chosen an omega who mocked at the traditions of the role of an “Alpha and Omega”. Jared would not have been the omega he would have chosen, but is the omega that was chosen to be right for him, and “that was going to take a lot work”, he mused. The sex is great, he has a nice tight ass, a well-developed pussy from after the births, plus he deep throats my dick like it was a Popsicle, no complaints in the sex department. 

The constant punishing, arguing with Jared in why he could not do certain things anymore was tiring and agitating him to the brink of him lashing out violently. The fact that he had prohibited Jared from finishing his Engineering degree was the most problematic on Jared part, however, much easier for mine. There was no need to spend additional money on resources that was not going to bring further value to the family, as Jared, my “Omega” will not be working outside the home, as I will be the only provider, and he will be the homemaker. As the years went by, Jared followed suit, he had begun trusted Jared with a great deal more freedom, by not private investigating him, as he did when they had first began this relationship.

However, he started seeing chores being delayed for silly reasons, repeat of lunches made for the kids, and a lot of simpler meals made for the family and this were not sitting right with him. So, he had put a GPS monitoring device on his car, nothing showed, and then he had put a telephone spyware on his device, revealed him talking about school assignments-must be talking about the pups. Just when he thought he was being paranoid, petty, and maybe I just got a lazy omega that is not creative in making “Chef Kiss” dinners. He got a call from a fellow Alpha who is a friend, and knows that I do not allow my omega to go to college. 

He had contacted me, since he works for the local college in question, and congratulated me in giving my Omega Jared permission to sign up for courses at his local school. I had played the game and I said “I know it has been awhile but how long he has been going to school-I just want to know how long I will need to keep paying for classes?” He said. “1 year”. Only 1 more year to go for his engineering degree, taking the courses online must have been the comprised you had needed for him to continue? And Jensen said. “Nope, you may cancel any classes that he has scheduled and refund me the rest of my money because obviously he had forged my signature and the school did not bother to verify that authenticity of that permission request form, I am liable to sue but my problem is not with the school, it is with my omega, and it will be handled, accordingly. 

His friend, John, acknowledged, apologized, and proceeded with going through the proper channels in removing Jared from school. Jensen was too upset to work and he had needed to confront Jared on his disobedience now and find out if there had been any other deceptions to be concerned about. He had checked all the financial accounts that Jared had accessed to, and all the money was accounted for except the personal allowance account that was set up for Jared. It was extremely low, this is how he was paying for the classes-I just thought he liked to shop a lot. He had raced home, searched for the laptop he would have needed for school, found it in the place Jensen do not have a reason to look-Jared omega hygiene drawers where he had kept his pads, and other toiletries. Just then, he heard Jared car door closes on impact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a decision that was made by Jared to bring him happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader be warned physical violence on Jared.

The Consequences of Jared Decision 

Jared opened the door and was greeted by a suspicious Jensen who had asked “what took you so long” Jared replied, “a traffic jam due to a stalled vehicle”. Jensen looked at him with curious eyes, but said “okay”, and proceeded to grab Jared by the throat and pushed him against the wall, that air stood still inside Jared lungs and he had to remind himself to breathe. With a loud growl, Jensen-you have betrayed and broken any trust I have for you within this relationship. Jared asks how? Jensen answered with a slap to the face, a punch to the nose, a 2 piece to the ribcage, and as Jared collapse from the hitting, he is sobbing, pleading for his alpha to stop, however, his alpha continues on with the assault, until Jared is laying on the floor bleeding and bruised. Jensen walked away and came back with a laptop in his hands, one that Jared recognizes that it is his, and watched Jensen about to throw it down, Jared begged him to stop. 

Jensen, his patience, running on empty, he did not ask to be tied to such an omega that is disrespectful and lies: even after punishment shows no remorse of what he has done. He did not, nor deserves this, he understood that being mated isn’t what Jared wanted, hell; he did not want to be mated to him either. So, he tried giving him more freedom and leisure than he would have any other omega he would have chosen, his damn wolf-fucked him royally. But Jensen was not going to live his life with an untrustworthy omega, so he had made his decision, then he had picked up Jared and looked directly in his face. And said “Your obligations to me as “My Omega” and “Father” to my pups has been severed, I will not break our bond, but I will take an Omega of my choosing while you pursue the life that you want. I will help you out with your heats per your requests, sign any permission slips as you need to navigate as an independent omega however, the money that I am giving you to start your new life upon you leaving my residence will be all the financial responsibility that I am beholden to you. Do you understand and do you agree to this? Jared stood there shocked. “I will not leave my pups” he exclaimed. Jensen shook his head and says “I and the pups are a packaged deal and you have loudly spoken and from your behavior that this isn’t the life for you, so I am giving you what you want. Jared wanted out, but not without his pups, how can I happy living without seeing the pups I had made and birthed on a regular basis, and allow someone else to raise them. So, Jared had swallowed his pride, and asked for forgiveness, and asked that could he continue on as his mate. Jensen opened his pants, released his dick and pushed Jared down and cited “start proving your value to be my mate and suck my dick”.

At that moment, Jared knows Jensen is not going to be the gentle alpha he was previously, but now one who is going to make him pay for making that one decision to attend online school by forging his signature, as he was sucking Jensen dick, he apologized and said “I knew it was wrong, but I just missed being challenged and interacting with other students". Jensen grabbed Jared by the hair and said you will have all the interaction at home with our pups and me, which is all you will need. Once I get you collard, so that I can track your every movements, I think we will do just fine, now go back to work, then Jared continued on sucking until he had swallowed all of Jensen seed. 

Jared deep in thought…“I thought living as Jensen mate was bad before, I am terrified what it is going to be now since he no longer feels love, if that what you want to call it, for me anymore, now I am a just an obligation, Jared shivers at the thought, and asked himself-I hope that little bit of education was worth it for the new changes that will be occurring in my life”.


End file.
